


Point of view

by jugheadjoneswozhere



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/M, FLUFFFYYYY, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Middle School, Moving In Together, Point of View, Pride and Prejudice References, Self-Doubt, Trauma, abusive childhood, high school sweethearts, pov-ariana grande, they're just so cute and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadjoneswozhere/pseuds/jugheadjoneswozhere
Summary: Growing up in an abusive household can taint a person’s self esteem. Jughead wants to build Betty’s back up and to make her love herself as much as he loves her.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am so bad at this and so i am going to make this short and sweet but i hope you enjoy this first part which is from jughead’s pov :)

Jughead kissed Betty for the first time in middle school. They were walking home from school and he just knew in that moment that he had never wanted anything more than to feel her lips on his, so he did it. He kissed her. And she had kissed him back and it had been thirty seconds of complete and utter bliss, until the deafening sound of Alice Cooper’s car horn sounded sending poor Betty into a frenzy. Betty had quickly apologised and ran inside knowing the punishment that awaited her, but jughead had never been better, he was on top of the world.

Parents. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a stable home life. A mom and dad that are always there and in love with each other. Betty and jughead knew all about this. 

On the outside the Cooper family was your typical all American, white picket fence family but on the inside they were anything but. When Polly, Betty’s big sister got pregnant at seventeen by a man who had been sent to prison for first degree murder and her dad leaves her mum for a woman twenty years younger than him, Betty’s mom fell apart. 

She did absolutely everything she could to maintain her perfect reputation, this unfortunately included sending Polly to a home for troubled women leaving just her and Betty at home. Rumours spread and alice conjured up some fort of story explaining the disappearances of two members of their family. 

Alice started banning Betty from meals so that she would stay in shape. Stopped letting Betty have friends over so no one ever found out the truth. She would make Betty join every council and club possible, she made her tryout for cheerleading and dancing despite Betty’s constant insistence against.

This led Betty to develop some pretty bad coping mechanisms. She would dig her nails deeply into her palms, cutting into the skin. The only person who knew about this, the only person who had stuck with Betty through all the ups and downs and ins and outs of her childhood issues. Her best friend Jughead.

He had taken her palms into his own that day in pops chock lit shoppe and kissed them, taking all of her pain and insecurities away with his lips. He held her hand when she ran to his trailer after her dad had taken off, leaving only a note. He had held her shaking body when she had gone to visit a pregnant Polly at the institution. He had taken her to her high school prom when archie had chosen veronica over her. Again. 

He told her that he loved her for the first time six years ago, when they were just seventeen. They had been sat in their treehouse beside sweet water, their only place of sanctuary in the whole town of riverdale. They had been watching rebel without a cause on his hand me down laptop and he knew that this was it for him and that he was going to love her for the rest of his life. So he told her so, and she had burst into tears and kissed him until he couldn’t remember anything except her name, her face, her feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look back into Betty’s feelings and her childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy enjoy enjoy

Growing up with Alice cooper as a mother did awful things for Betty’s self esteem. And this killed jughead.

Even now after five years away from the clasp of her mother, she struggles. Years of being told that she can only eat so much and she has to look a certain way can leave quite the imprint.

As soon as the both of them were old enough to legally move out, they did. On the morning of Betty’s eighteenth both of their bags were packed and they just ran, and kept running until they found a motel. They made great use of their first night of freedom. And the bed.

After months of mismatched lodgings, they managed to buy a small cottage in the countryside. Many miles away from riverdale. 

When they first moved Betty was broken. The only put together part of Betty was jughead. She loved him more than anything in the world and she knew that he loved her too but sometimes she had a really hard time believing him when he told her as much.

She didn’t feel as though she was worthy, or as if she deserved to feel the kind of big beautiful love that jughead had for her. She had always been told that she wasn’t enough and her insecurities got the better of her sometimes.

Jughead made it his personal challenge to get Betty to see herself from his point of view.


End file.
